


Forgiveness

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Sympathy For The Devil [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Luce needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe ignores calls and Lucifer think of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Chloe sighed, hitting the ignore call button again.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's popular? Same number five times in a row. Maybe you've won something."

She lets out a harsh laugh,

"Ha, I highly doubt it. It's my sister, and I can't stand her. Let's just say I wouldn't miss her if didn't hear from her again."

Lucifer played it off with a smirk. But his hands clench in his pockets. Closing around the coin, the smooth face of blasphemy. 

A sudden bout of homesickness almost makes him double over. His hand skims a pole, cold, unfeeling like his heart.

Chloe is looking at him now, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Okay, say what your saying is real. That means Heaven and all of them are real right?"

"Them?" 

He asks. Because he won't give her the satisfaction. He won't force himself to remember, not even for her.

She rolls her eyes as they continue to walk.

"Angels. Michael. Is Michael real?"

She asks, her head turning. Earnest, she really genuinely wants to know.

Lucifer feels it coming, it still catches him off guard.

Gold wings, sword, pain. Fire, the feeling of crippling powerlessness.

He only shrugs.

"Oh he's very real."

Something must have tipped her off, stupid observational skills.

"Hey what's wrong?"

He stops, an eyebrow raised he watches her.

"What do you think detective? Use your observation skills."

She looks at him for a long moment, her eyes light up in understanding.

She got it, he grins and continues to walk.

She rushes to catch up with him. Her voice low, unsure, pitying.

He hates every human with renewed vengeance at the pity, enough to raze the earth. He didn't need their pity, he didn't need anyone's pity.

"The story. He cast you out."

His only response was a non-committal noise.

Her next question catches him completely off guard, though it probably shouldn't have.

"Do you miss him? Miss Heaven?"

He could feel them now, the eyes of The Host. If everyone in Heaven weren't watching before they are now. He wants to hurt them, to not give them the satisfaction.

But he turns to look at Chloe and he can't lie, can't evade her.

"Yes. Everyday."

He could have stopped there but no, it was a like dam had broken and he suddenly had to say it all out loud. To confess to someone the numbness pain he feels everyday.

"It's like a pull, an absence. It's annoyingly jarring to be honest, but I've gotten used to it."

Her eyes turn away from him. From the intensity. Her phone rings again, and answers it.

"Hey sis, I'm sorry for the dodging how have you been?"

Amenadiel visits him again. Spewing his rhetoric of Kingdom Come and Divine Disappointment.

Lucifer rolls his eyes, and instead walks away toward the bar. Their hands brush as they pass each other. It is in that touch. In the flash of contact, the promise of forgiveness for it all, if Father were to just say yes. Evidently Amenadiel had been listening.

Lucifer smirks, laughing at just how much that still hurts him.

He pours another drink, his back to Amenadiel. He can't see his face when he tells him the same answer.

"Nothing's changed Amenadiel."

I'm not going back to Hell.  
I'm not going back home.  
I'm never going to go back home.

He turns to see Amenadiel is gone. He hates how hollow that makes him feel.


End file.
